


Out Here on the Plains

by navaan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Families of Choice, Ficlet, Fluff, Introspection, POV Female Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Yasmin gets a tiny glimpse into the Doctor's past and better understands why the Doctor's here with them.





	Out Here on the Plains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuroraCloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraCloud/gifts).



The Planet is U8 20208 of the Turtollian Empire, and Yaz has never seen anything as beautiful. The grass is glowing a bright yellow.

The Doctor: “It’s like my home just yellow.”

“Your home?” The Doctor only mentions her home occasionally. The thought that the Doctor has a home that isn’t with them that isn’t Earth or the Tardis is foreign to her. “It’s not yellow?”

“Nope, not yellow. The grass is a bright red on the plains. Bit much really.” The Doctor wrinkles her nose, but her eyes are far away as if she’s caught in a memory. 

“Will we ever go there? Ever see it? Where you come from?”

“Gallifrey?” The Doctor frowns and looks around her. “It’s boring. It’s why I took a Tardis and ran away. Well, a Tardis took me and ran away? Both, maybe. We were both bored and not living up to our potential.”

“The Tardis ran away with you? Your ship?” Yaz laughs. The Doctor says the strangest and most wonderful things - and the best is that even the most outrageous Yaz can believe.

Together they look out at the plains. “Nah,” the Doctor finally say, and takes Yaz by the hand. Their fingers laced together. “Not going to Gallifrey. I have everything I need right here.”

“Oi? You coming or what? Doctor? Yaz?” Yaz half-turns to see Ryan’s waiting for them by the Tardis. The door’s open, so Graham might already be inside.

The Doctor winks at Yaz. “No place like home,” she says and means _this_ : The Tardis, them - Ryan, Graham, Yaz and the Doctor -, holding hands with Yaz on an alien planet.

She grins. 

There’s nothing else she needs either.


End file.
